


Emotions

by newt_scamander



Series: MySpace AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Vivisection, horatiosroom, myspace au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For my girlfriend!! As always!! </p><p>Guys you have to check out horatiosroom's myspace au. It kills me.</p></blockquote>





	Emotions

Before Kylo it had been messy blowjobs and half assed handjobs, a few moments of exhilaration followed by immeasurable disappointment. He was supposed to enjoy sex. But he didn't. He didn't like when they had his dick in their mouth and got spit all over him, or when they tried to finger him. He didn't want the handjobs they forced upon him. He just wanted to go home. 

After Kylo though, with Kylo, everything was better. If he didn't want it, Kylo didn't offer it. He appreciated the simplest of things and never asked for more than Hux felt comfortable giving. Sometimes they kissed and sometimes they just held hands or cuddled together in the bed. It was nice. 

Hux nuzzled his face against Kylo's hair and scrunched his nose up some. "Hey." He whispered. 

Kylo opened his mouth and swallowed carefully, his jaw swollen from the latest experience. "Yes?" 

"Thank you. For everything." Hux replied, brushing his lips over Kylo's shoulder. 

Kylo squirmed around until he was facing Hux. "For what?" 

"I've just told you. Everything." He said, the words coming out far more harsh than he intended. Kylo nodded meekly and closed his eyes. "No, no. That's not- that's not how I meant to say it." 

Kylo opened his eyes. "What?" He asked quietly. 

Hux took a breath and kissed him, trying to funnel all the emotions he couldn't quite put into words into the act. He pulled away after a moment and glanced back at Kylo. "Did that help?" 

Kylo's eyebrows knit together. "No. I mean, it was very nice." He promised. "But I still don't know what you're saying." 

Hux sighed and buried his face in Kylo's hair. "I don't know how to say it." 

Kylo laughed a little. "It's interesting to see you like this." 

"Like how?" He asked. 

"To see you struggle like this. I've been entirely infatuated with you for months and I've told you increasingly more embarrassing things about myself. And now you're struggling to tell me- what I don't know." 

It was this sort of brutal honesty that made Kylo so irresistible. Hux felt his stomach flop a little as his brain tried to string together an intelligible sentence. "I like you. Very much. And not just because you let me cut you up. You- you are very important to me. Singularly important, if I'm honest. My family would function perfectly fine on their own. They do. And I would function well enough without you. But I don't want to. I want you with me everyday and sleeping in my bed. Affection, pet names, the vulnerability you exhibit. It's overwhelming but comforting in the same instance. I just wanted to thank you." 

Kylo bit his lip and leaned to kiss him. Hux didn't close his eyes, throughly confused as to why Kylo was crying. He hadn't hurt him. 

"Did I say the wrong thing?" He whispered. 

"Gods you're dumb." Kylo teased, wiping his face on the sheet. "No. You said all the right things. That's why I'm all fucked up." 

"Oh." Hux nodded. "Well-" 

"Shut up and hold me." Kylo instructed. 

"Gladly." Hux said quickly, wrapping his arms around his slim body. 

Kylo cried some more, his tears sliding down Hux's bare chest. After a while he stopped though, and started kissing his neck. Just sweet kisses. They made his head spin. 

"Kylo-" 

"I love you." He whispered. "You are... 'Singularly important' to me as well." 

He'd never heard those words before, and he had certainly never said them. But now it felt like if he didn't say it, he might combust. 

"I love you." Hux answered quietly. 

Kylo wrapped his arms fighter around Hux and nodded. "Good. Good. That's good."

"Yes. It is." He agreed. 

Kylo laughed and burrowed his way back into Hux's neck. "Go to sleep." 

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> For my girlfriend!! As always!! 
> 
> Guys you have to check out horatiosroom's myspace au. It kills me.


End file.
